


La longue nuit de Lyssandre

by MayWritesSometimes



Category: Le Paris des Merveilles - Pierre Pevel
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayWritesSometimes/pseuds/MayWritesSometimes
Summary: La relation entre Lyssandre et Méliane est révélée dans l'obscurité de la nuit sans lune.
Relationships: Lyssandre/Tser’Shaad’Y (Le Paris des Merveilles)
Kudos: 1





	La longue nuit de Lyssandre

**Author's Note:**

> Après avoir fini le cycle Le Paris des Merveilles, le manque de développement du personnage de Lyssandre m'a profondément frustrée et j'ai donc décidé, comme toute personne saine d'esprit, de la réinterpréter complètement. Hum. Bonne lecture :D

Lyssandre tapotait impatiemment ses ongles parfaitement manucurés sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ne quittant pas des yeux le chemin d’accès à la propriété. Il était déjà dix heures passées, et son invité se faisait attendre. La reine noire n’était pas connue pour sa patience, et ce soir en particulier chaque nouvelle petite frustration menaçait de faire exploser la colère sombre qui bouillait dans ses veines. Enfin, les phares d’une voiture percèrent la nuit et le ronronnement du moteur envahit la cour. Lyssandre s’éloigna de la fenêtre dans un murmure de soie froissée et descendit sans bruit tandis que son invité entrait. Il perçut sa présence bien avant de la voir et s’inclina bien bas.

“Ma reine.”

Sans répondre, elle s’approcha lentement, fixant la poche rebondie de son veston. Sans se faire prier, l’homme en sortit une petite boîte qu’il lui tendit avec une dévotion un peu trop évidente. Il était un serviteur efficace, mais il était grand temps de le remplacer. Lyssandre s’empara de la boîte et l’ouvrit sèchement, prenant garde à la conserver suffisamment loin de son visage. Elle-même appréciait toujours un bon mécanisme piégé avec fléchette empoisonnée, mais elle avait autre chose à faire cette nuit que d’étouffer une rébellion. Heureusement, l’objet était inoffensif et ne révéla qu’une bague magnifique, finement taillée dans un cristal noir ressemblant à l’obsidienne, et représentant un rosier, dont chacune des épines était un éclat de rubis. Elle parvint difficilement à en détacher les yeux pour revenir à son invité un instant.

“Bon travail”, concéda-t-elle avec un sourire, un éclat malsain dans ses yeux turquoises. “Passons dans le salon.”

Elle mena l’homme dans une pièce sombre et sobrement meublée, et l’invita d’un geste à s’assoir sur une causeuse. Nicée, la chatte ailée rousse, entra discrètement par la porte vitrée, restée entrouverte sur la nuit sans lune, et s’assit à côté de l’enchanteresse.

“Je vois que je peux vous faire confiance avec des missions délicates", commença la reine noire, jouant avec la boîte d’une main. "Celle que j’ai à vous confier maintenant l’est on ne peut plus.”

L’homme avait les yeux enfiévrés du fanatique et buvait ses paroles. Lyssandre claqua des doigts et une lourde caisse apparue sur la table basse entre eux. Elle l’ouvrit, révélant un pistolet, des munitions, un passeport serbe et un itinéraire de voyage. Son invité et fidèle serviteur, surpris, la dévisagea en quête de réponses et ne trouva qu’un regard bleu insoutenable dans lequel il fut bien vite piégé.

“Je veux que vous alliez à Sarajevo et que vous participiez à une petite fête, pour la Saint Guy”, dit-elle d’un ton enjôleur et suave. “Vous mettrez ces habits, prendrez cette arme, et présenterez pour moi mes salutations à l’archiduc. Pensez-vous y arriver ?”

“Oui, ma reine”, répondit-il sans détacher ses yeux de ceux de l’enchanteresse, sans remarquer les incantations qu’elle murmurait à présent et empilait sur lui comme autant de manteaux. Le regard de l’homme se troubla totalement, et sa tête s’affaissa. Lyssandre fit la moue. 

“Quelle mauviette. Emportez-le”, ordonna-t-elle, “et mettez-le dans le train de six heures pour Belgrade.”

Deux ogres s’empressèrent d’obéir. Restée seule avec Nicée, l’enchanteresse ouvrit les rideaux en grand pour laisser circuler l’air nocturne, puis se coucha sur le divan, contemplant sa bague sous la lumière des étoiles. 

“Nous n’avons pas le droit à l’erreur, cette fois”, soupira-t-elle. “Méliane a besoin d’une guerre.”

“Rassurez-vous, elle l’aura. Je reviens à l’instant de Bosnie, tout est en place. Ce grand benêt d’archiduc fait tout ce qu’il peut pour nous faciliter la tâche, et à présent même une bande d’adolescents serait capable de s’en charger.”

“Je l’espère. Il est temps”, dit-elle en se levant.

La chatte battit l’air de la queue, agacée.

“Je ne viens pas avec vous. Vos manifestations de sentimentalisme dégoulinant me donnent la nausée.”

“À ta guise.”

La reine noire passa la bague à son annulaire gauche et sortit dans le jardin. Un souffle d’air tiède agitait les rosiers tandis qu’un dragon semblait se matérialiser sur la table en fer forgé. Il lui tendit une main gantée, pliant légèrement le buste en une révérence étudiée.

“Ma reine.”

Elle répondit de la tête, prit appui sur une chaise et saisit la main tendue, se hissant sur la table avec lui. Le transfert lui donnait toujours le tournis, et quand elle parvint à rouvrir les yeux, ils se trouvaient au sommet d’une colline désolée. Une grande pierre noire, dressée comme un menhir, en marquait le centre, partiellement recouverte de ronces. Lyssandre s’approcha seule et caressa les roses sauvages d’une main, laissant les épines féroces déchirer sa peau d’ivoire. Quelques perles de sang glissèrent sur les feuilles sombres puis sur la dalle, provoquant une réaction avec la pierre. Celle-ci était à présent gravée d’une inscription sobre et pourpre : Tser’Shaad’Y. Point d’épitaphe sur cette stèle, il avait déjà été suffisamment complexe d’obtenir que Méliane tolère son existence. Lyssandre avait dû rendre plus d’un service inavouable pour obtenir une sépulture à celui qu’elle avait aimé, et l’endroit était protégé par de nombreux charmes et sortilèges pour éviter les visites indésirables. Il n’apparaissait véritablement qu’une fois par an, pour l’anniversaire de la mort du dragon, et l’enchanteresse n’avait jamais manqué de venir. Cette année, elle était soulagée d’avoir récupéré la bague avant, car il s’en était fallu de peu. Elle suivit les lettres profondes du doigt, et comme à chaque fois, ne trouva aucun réconfort dans leur contour familier et usé, poli par les centaines d’hommages qu’elle lui avait déjà rendus. La douleur restait aussi vive et insupportable qu’au premier jour, la déchirant chaque moment, accompagnant toutes ses respirations, tous ses battements de coeur, impitoyable. À chaque réveil, Lyssandre connaissait une seconde béate de paix durant laquelle la douleur n’existait pas, puis elle la balayait de nouveau. Sa conscience ne cessait de le répéter, comme une musique d’ambiance, jour après jour, siècle après siècle : tu l’as tué. Litanie répétitive et incessante. Lyssandre doutait qu’elle parvienne jamais à trouver la paix, que Tser’Shaad’Y cesse un jour de lui manquer si cruellement, si intensément. Elle appuya son front sur la pierre froide, mais ne sentit rien d’autre que le baiser glacial de la roche. De lui ne restait maintenant plus que les histoires infamantes, le souvenir de plus en plus fugace d’un regard ardent, et une bague, reliquat de promesses depuis longtemps envolées. Lyssandre pleura en silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci !


End file.
